villagersandheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebrity Seeker
Reward: 49 copper, 800 xp, Wallaby Boots You "Uh. Er. How much for those boots?" Hilda: "Way, out of your price range. Sorry, friend!" You "Hey, what was that noise? Do you hear it? Sounded like cheering." Hilda: "Eeeee! Clementine DeClancy must be taking autographs! I heard she wears gowns made entirely of rubies! Eeeeeee! I'd do anything for her autograph! But I can't leave my stall." You "Bummer." Hilda: "Madam Ladybug, I'll give you a pair of Wallaby Boots for free, if you get me her autograph and find out what her favorite kind of perfume is. What do you say?" You "Deal! I just so happen to have a ticket that gets me into the theater." Hilda: "Excellent! Get me the autograph, and the name of her perfume, and I'll give you the boots." -- Hilda said she will give me a pair of Wallaby boots for free, if I get Clementine DeClancy's autograph for her, and also find out what Clementine's favorite perfume is for her. She gave me a pen and parchment. It's time to go to the theater! *Talk to the Ticket Usher and get into the Theater -- Turn to the left to the circle area with a small square stage building and talk to the Ticket Usher with a green ! over his head. He will teleport you to the theater area. ---- Ticket Usher: "The greatest play of all time, 'The Demise of Mallok,' is playing for one night only! Watch the dramatic re-enactment of the Legendary Four and see how the hunter, the warrior, the wizard, and the priest defeated the evil tyrant! Only those with tickets may enter!" You "I have a ticket! Say, is Clementine DeClancy giving autographs right now?" Ticket Usher: "Yep! She's down near the stage. The lady in red. Enjoy the show!" You "Wait, wait! How do I get up to the theater?" Ticket Usher: "Heh, a newbie aren't you. You are in a mystical land after all, I'll teleport you up there of course! Are you ready?" You "I am! Let's go." Quest Updated! Celebrity Seeker You lost 1x Theater Ticket. -- I gave the man my ticket, and he teleported me into the theater. What a mystical land! *Get an autograph from the famous actress, Clementine DeClancy. Go down the steps to infront of the stage and she will have a green ! over her head. ---- Clementine DeClancy: "Daaaahling, how do you do? I always make a point to mingle with the commoners before a show. It lends such an air of gravitas to my performances, to be among the filthy and the vulgar, and to hear of their struggles. Now then. You may begin." You "Begin what?" Clementine DeClancy: "Why to lavish me with compliments of course. Proceed! Oh, dear. A simpleton. Well, I've always been known for my compassion to the feeble minded." You "Hey! Now wait just a second! Who are you calling feeble minded? Or filthy and vulgar for that matter!" Clementine DeClancy: "Poor, poor, Madam Ladybug. I haven't a yo-yo to offer you, but I'd be happy to give you an autograph. Would. You. Like. An. Ah-toe-graph?" You "Chauncey was right about you. Hoity-toity! And, yes, I do want an autograph. But it isn't for me!" Quest Updated! Celebrity Seeker Clementine DeClancy: "Here you are. Now you may resume your pathetic adoration of me..." You received Autograph of Clementine DeClancy! You "Oh, you are an awful woman! I wish people like you would just disappear forever!" Clementine DeClancy: "I beg your pardon? WHAT did you just say to me, you filthy little ant?" You "I said it would be better for everyone if you just vanished completely!" Clementine DeClancy: "What's happening to me? I feel...so strange. What are you doing to me, Madam Ladybug?!!" You "Huh? I'm not doing anything to you!" Clementine DeClancy: "Ahhhhh!" -- I got Clementine DeClany's authograph. She was awfully rude to me. But then something terrible happened! There was a flash of light and lots of noise, and then suddenly Clementine vanished right before my eyes! I didn't cause this! Three of Clementine's attendants are standing near me. Maybe I should talk to them. And I still don't know what Clementine's favorite perfume is! *I have the autograph, but I still need to learn her favorite perfume. While I try and figure out what is going on, I should keep my ears open. -- You will recieve the What Was That!? quest, (which you must finish along with the Words of Infamy quest) before you can finish Celebrity Seeker and move onto ___. ------------ *Return to Hilda, and give her Clementine's autograph along with the name of Clementine's favorite perfume. Category:Malicious Miscreant Category:Celebrity Seeker